


foreign but not different

by frappeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American!Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry signed the papers, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that he had good grades and that he was sick of his mom and sister. So he convinced his mom to let him go to school in London for a year.</p><p> </p><p>[harry is a foreign exchange student who stays with the tomlinsons]</p>
            </blockquote>





	foreign but not different

When Harry signed the papers, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that he had good grades and that he was sick of his mom and sister. So he convinced his mom to let him go to school in London for a year.

It was early June when everything was finalized, except for the family he'd live with. He didn't get assigned to a family until the beginning of July. He first met the Tomlinsons over Skype a couple days after the 4th of July. When he first saw them, he thought he was making a huge mistake leaving a house with two girl for a house with five girls, but he learned that they're younger then him so he thought he'd be okay. 

'This is Charlotte but we call her Lottie. Felicite but we call her Fizzy. Then the twins, Daisy and Phoebe.' Jay pointed to the girls as she introduced them. They all looked really happy.

'And Louis is your age but he's at football practice right now, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon.'

'I play football, too. Maybe I could play with Louis.' He smiled, finding out that he wasn't going into a house with only girls.

'That sounds like a great idea. He'll be happy to hear that; he's constantly playing.' 

They talked about preparations for the move. Like where he'll sleep, what he should bring, stuff like that. Harry was set to move out on July 28th. 

The next few weeks were spent making sure he has everything and his mom crying at dinner because of how much she'll miss him. But Harry honestly can't wait to leave. He's skyped with the Tomlinsons a couple more times but have yet to meet Louis. They're sending him over to fly with him so he didn't have to be alone. 

His mom and Gemma took me to the airport and walked me through everything. He was waiting for his flight to start boarding when Gemma reached over and hugged him tightly, 'I'm gonna miss you. It's gonna suck without you home.' which was different because she normally hated Harry, and should be happy to be getting rid of him. 

His mom stood up and reluctantly told him that they have to get going. They hugged and had a little bit of an emotional goodbye. As much as Harry wants to leave, he'll surely miss them. He watched them walk away and realized that this was all real; It's actually happening. He played a couple games on his phone and strolled through twitter to pass the time before someone sat down right next to him, when there were almost 20 seats empty. He looked over at the boy, who had sat next to him. He had short, chestnut hair and fringe that swooped to the right and hung onto his forehead.

He looked over at Harry, 'Do I know you, mate? Wait, is your name Harry Styles?'

He must be the amazing Louis, he keeps hearing about, 'Yeah, are you Louis?'

'Yep, that's me! It's good to finally meet you; sorry I was always away when you spoke with the girls.' He turned in his chair to face Harry.

'It's okay, you had football practice. Understandable. I play football, too.'

'What position?' He pushed his fringe to right more.

Harry went on to embarrass himself in front of Louis by talking about American football, to which Louis couldn't stop laughing. Harry blushed, feeling a connection between him and Louis. The finally got on the plane and they talked about their lives. Harry told Louis how he hates living with his mom and sister and how he's never even touched a soccer ball (or football) in his life. Louis told Harry how is horrible at math and how he just broke up with his boyfriend because he cheated on him. They talked for about an hour. It was late so they decided to sleep through the rest of the 8 hour flight. Louis shared his blanket with Harry and messed up his curls a bit before closing his eyes.

'I think we're gonna be good mates, Harry.'

After he made sure Louis was asleep, Harry googled what mates meant. He found a couple searches that said it meant lovers and a few that said it meant friends. Louis wasn't much different from the boys he knew in America but he didn't know how he felt about this boys he met an hour ago. He's not openly gay but he's not 100% sure if he's straight. Unlike Louis, who knew he was gay and was completely content with that. Harry had experimented with both genders. He looked over at the sleeping boy next to him and he laid his head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, Louis laid his head on his curls. Harry relaxed and slowly fell asleep. 

He woke up when he felt Louis' hand on his thigh. He looked at the window and it was still dark. Louis was smiling in his sleep, which made Harry smile. Louis' hand was slowing rubbing up Harry's thigh and Harry was no longer sure if Louis was asleep. His hand rubbed over his length through his pants and Harry gasped loudly. 

Louis brought his mouth to Harry's ear, 'You gotta be quiet for me, baby.'

Louis rubbed him through his pants again and Harry tried his best to stifle his moans. 

'Toilets, now.' Harry could see Louis' eyes filled with lust, even though it was dark.

Harry being as immature as he is, laughed at the word toilet and Louis squeezed his length hard. Harry immediately got up and practically ran to the bathroom. Louis following close behind him. Louis shut the bathroom door behind him and attacked Harry's neck leaving spit from his sloppy kisses. His hand found Harry's bulge. Harry took his hand and put it on the small of his back while grinding his crotch against Louis'. Beautiful moans left Louis' mouth and Harry wanted to him kiss so badly but Louis had his head tilted back.

'Oh, shit. Fuck, Zayn,' As soon as the words left Louis' mouth Harry took a step back which wasn't much considering they were jammed in the small airplane bathroom. Louis cupped Harry's face in his hands, 'No, wait-'

'I'm going back to sleep.' Harry left Louis in the bathroom and walked back to his seat.

When Louis finally sat back down next to Harry, he tried to offer Harry his blanket but he shook his head and fell back asleep. Harry woke up a few hours later with Louis' blanket on him and Louis nowhere to be found. The pilot announced that they were landing and Louis sat down mumbling about how he was in the bathroom. He can't even look at Louis after last night. In the back of his mind, Harry wished he would never have signed the papers.

 

Three weeks after Harry arrived, He started school. He had all of his classes with Louis and he sat next to him in all of them, not that he wanted to but because he didn't know anyone else. It's been two months and Louis has yet to say a word to Harry since that night on the plane. Harry has tried to be civil, ask him a question in class if he didn't get something or ask him to pass the ketchup at dinner to which Louis either shakes his head or mumbles something to himself. Harry is sick and tired of Louis acting like this. Harry's called home crying 5 times already, lying by telling his mom that he misses her, nothing about Louis.

'Hey Lottie, can you help Harry set the table?' Jay asked as she pulled a pan from the oven.

'Of course!' She ran to Harry's side.

Harry thought it was adorable how Lottie had a little crush on him. He always pecked her on the cheek and she blushed so much.

Louis walked through the door and threw his bag next the door as he struggled to get his muddy shoes off. Harry watched him and he bit his lip in frustration. 

'Hey Boo, how was practice?' Jay walked over to put a bowl on the table.

Louis kissed her cheek, 'It was good.'

'When are you gonna give Harry some lessons? He talks about it all the time.'

Harry blushed and wished Jay would stop talking while Louis smiled at the fact that Harry has been thinking about him. 

His smile quickly faded, 'I'm not giving him lessons.'

Louis ran up to his room, which was across from Harry's. He didn't even come down to eat dinner. Harry felt like Louis hated him for absolutely no reason. He was going to get to the bottom of this. 

When everyone was asleep, Harry walked across the hall to Louis' room. He knocked and he heard Louis mumble something so he walked in. Louis just stared at him. Harry had everything he was going to saw planned out so he didn't sound stupid but lost his train of thought as soon as he saw Louis laying on his bed in nothing but his tight boxer briefs. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, 'Why do you hate me?'

Louis sighed, 'I don't hate you. I just don't want to talk to you.'

'Well, the night on the plane, you wanted to do a lot more than talk,' Harry opened his eyes to look at Louis, who looked irritated, 'But than you called me your ex-boyfriend's name-'

'Then you didn't even give me a chance to talk to you about it.' Louis sat up.

'You don't get to be angry in this!' Harry raising his voice, only slightly remembering all of the girls are asleep. Louis got off his bed and opened his mouth to say something when Harry started talking, 'No, I don't want to hear what you have to say. You made me think you liked me and then you called me your ex-boyfriend's name. So if anyone gets to be angry, its me!' Harry stormed out of Louis' room and into his.

Harry waited 20 minutes to see if Louis would try to talk to him but he never left his room. Harry was so angry and horny seeing Louis sporting a semi while only in his underwear. Harry had just realized that he had hardly masturbated in the last few days. He started to rub himself through his sweatpants and moaned quietly. He searched his drawer for his blue dildo he bought a couple weeks ago and his bottle of lube. He took his pants off as soon as he found them. He laid on his back and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He reached down and stuck two fingers in his hole to prep himself. He was breathing heavily as he thrust his fingers in and out of his tight hole. After a few minutes and a few more fingers, Harry got on his knees with his ass in the air. He squirted more lube into his hand and rubbed it over the dildo before slapping it on his ass and rubbing it over his rim. He pushed the toy into his ass inch by inch, moaning quietly into his pillow. Once it was all of the way in, Harry reached down to pump his length. He squeezed the tip between his fingers.

Louis opened the door to Harry's room and almost began to talk before he saw Harry whimpering with a rubber cock deep in his ass. Harry hadn't noticed him yet so Louis closed the door quietly and palmed himself while enjoying the show.

'Fuck, Louis.' Harry was still mad at himself because pictures of Louis, grinding his crotch against his in the airplane bathroom, was all he jerked off or fingered himself to.

'Harry, you're so fucking hot.' Louis moaned out. 

Harry quickly threw the blanket over himself and laid down, 'Get out!'

Louis walked over to his bed, 'But you looked so pretty with a dildo in your hole. I wanna see how pretty you look when you cum.' Louis pushed Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead. Louis took the blanket off of him and rubbed his inner thighs, 'And I promise I'll only call you Harry.' Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. He took the dildo out of Harry and put it to his lips. Louis swirled his tongue around it and Harry reached down to stroke his cock. He felt a bead of pre cum leak out of the tip. Louis smiled and pushed his hair behind his ear, 'I'll be right back.' Louis ran out of Harry's room and returned a couple seconds later. He held up a condom packet, 'We might need this.'

Louis pushed Harry back on the bed and slipped his shirt off making him completely naked now. Louis ran his hand up his torso, whispering something about Harry's body along with some profanities. Harry helped Louis out of his clothes, while kissing his neck and admiring each part of his body even more than the last. Before Harry knew it, Louis was rolling the condom down his length and Harry was laying on his back with his legs in the air. Louis moved towards Harry and pushed his tip to Harry's hole. Louis put Harry's legs on his shoulders as he thrust into him. Louis had to hold his hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from screaming. Harry's nails dug into Louis arms and his eyes shut tight. 

'Holy shit, Harry,' Louis threw his head back, 'Do you want me to suck you off?' Louis thrust a few times before Harry nodded.

Louis pulled out of Harry's tight hole. He took the condom off and put it on the dresser next to Harry's bed. He put Harry's legs down and kissed his thighs, his mouth making its way to his cock. Louis didn't waste any time and he took his whole length into his mouth. Louis bobbed his head up and down until his nose was buried in Harry's pubes and he gagged. Harry grabbed onto the bed sheets and curled his toes feeling his orgasm getting closer. Harry tried to catch his breath when Louis pulled away. Harry looked at him, confused. 

'I have an idea, babe.' Louis laid down next to him and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. He grabbed Harry's hand and put it on his cock, 'Let's get each other off like this.'

Harry smirked as he started pumping Louis fast. Louis moaned out his name and Harry wished he would've recorded it. Louis pumped Harry and squeezed as he got to the base. They were breathing into each others mouths as Louis pushed his body against Harry's. 

'I'm, fuck Louis, I'm gonna cum.' Harry stuck his tongue into Louis' mouth and their tongue moved over each others as the moaned.

Harry didn't expect to cum as much as he did but Louis loved it. He came on his stomach, some spilling onto his sheets. Louis stroked him a few more times to help him down from his high. Harry leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Louis' cock. Louis threw his head back and came into Harry's mouth, which Harry didn't seem to mind all that much. After he swallowed his cum, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

'Do you wanna shower?' Harry offered.

'In a few minutes. Let's just lay here for a bit first, love.'

Harry decided that the next time he called home, he wouldn't have to cry. He finally likes it here. It's exactly where he needs to be.

And Louis decided that he would give Harry football lessons, after all.


End file.
